By the Grace of Gods
by Ninaxoxo
Summary: Do you believe in those silly fairy tales of Gods and Monsters that you got told when you were a little kid? No? Well neither did I. But when even magic can't explain the extraordinary you have to start believing in the totally impossible. Like what you may ask? Like the possibility that there is a whole other world woven within yours; and that you're part of it.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot._

* * *

I sipped my coffee; double shot just for this occasion. I couldn't believe I was about to do this, was I really that desperate? Well, since I agreed to this impromptu meeting I suppose I was. Music was playing in the background, The Weird Sisters. I sighed, I knew everyone hated muggles but even they had better musical taste than us, rap anyone? This meeting was part proving to myself that I wasn't crazy and part I was desperate for some answers to some particularly peculiar questions. I was sitting by myself at a table in a random, obscure café waiting for him, I would have brought someone along but I didn't really have... acquaintances? I didn't really dislike anyone in Hogwarts but I wouldn't go as far as to say I would like them- they seemed to avoid me since the Basilisk incident anyway and I didn't really blame them as if I were in their shoes I probably would have stayed clear of myself too.

You see I wasn't actually innocent little Ginny who had a crush on Harry, neither was I the tortured little girl who got possessed by Riddle. I was just Ginny, plain old Ginny who was going to somehow fuck the world up. You might be wondering what this was all about. Why am I sitting here taking about random crap? Well yesterday I managed to somehow have a little heart-to-heart with a surprising person, and the things I found out were quite interesting. I figured out why some weird things were happening, and coming from someone who grew up surrounded by magic 'weird' meant out of this magical world weird.

Since the Chamber of Secrets episode things have been getting bizarre for me, unexplained occurrences (yes, even magic cannot explain everything) have been happening more frequently and after inhumanly torturing Fred and George with tickling spells they have swore that it wasn't them doing it, and even after I explained some of the strange occurrences that have happened to them they still didn't have a clue as to what I was blabbering on about.

Well, remember the basilisk? It would have eaten me the minute it encountered me even though I was doing the bidding of Tom Riddle aka Voldermort but as I 'didn't smell like tasty human' it decided not to eat me. And trust me; it is quite offending if even a basilisk doesn't want to eat you. I assume that in the long run it was good otherwise right now I would be rotting in the pit of a basilisk, small miracles I guess.

My coffee cup was offensively empty so with a sigh I stood up to get my third cup and I somehow managed to trip over a tree root and go sprawling across the floor. You might be wondering why there is tree roots in a café, there isn't. By the time I had scowled at it, it had shrunk back into a sapling and had disappeared back beneath the tiled floor. After embarrassingly shaking myself off and getting another cup of coffee (Frappuccino this time) I sat back down. I had arrived obscenely early- almost two hours early and this was the reason for my tangent and boring life story.

Have you ever heard of Greek Gods? Before you start saying yes, no. if you are thinking about those weak ones the muggles always think they have a likeness to then think again. I mean the sacred entities that people used to worship and devote their lives to, the ones who would never bother themselves in magical affairs let alone muggle ones. The ones who aren't human; nor are they supernatural, but they are the ones who founded the earth and everything in it. If you don't then what are your priorities? Too obsessed with Celestina Warbeck I see. If it was let's say some nice calming alternative or some beautifully spoken rap then it would have been a totally different matter.

Only an half an hour left of this torturous waiting, it was my own fault for getting here so early but what else was I meant to do? It was quite an important issue and since it wasn't a date I refuse to spend ages getting ready, even if he was alright looking, okay, quite hot. But I wouldn't do that anyway, do you think I'm some blonde bimbo? I should hope not since I've got ginger hair, or copper as I like to call it; sounds classier. The only two options left were sitting around in my dormitory and thinking about irrelevant rubbish or come early and drink copious amounts of coffee/chocolaty goodness and try and figure out why I seemed to have some of the worst luck possible, next to Harry of course. Since I'm sitting here right now with multiple empty cups in front of me its kind of obvious that I haven't chosen the latter; astonishing, I know.

Thank the gods he came earlier; yes, the Greek ones. He seemed to stalk to the table with a kind of careless ease after spotting me. I shrunk a little in my chair, I wished I had put a bit more effort into my appearance, I looked alright but some more makeup to make me look that bit better wouldn't have gone amiss. He had a grin on his face, not a noticeable one but that small upturn of his lip that was normally absent; must be the change of scenery as normally his face was marred with a stuck up scowl. He looked a lot better than he would normally, must be the lack of those Slytherin groupies, like that girl, Pansy I think her name was? Well enough of him. Back to the subject of me, egotistical much?

* * *

_Beta needed, but only from 2014. _


End file.
